She likes me
by killerangel89
Summary: James hears Lilly make a private confession to her friends.  First real attempt at writing. James and Lilly one shot.


Huddeled benieth the ivisability cloak the three mauranders waited, some what impatiently. James had come up with yet another hairbrained idea of figuring out an away to make Lilly Evans fall in love with him. This time it included sneaking up into the girls dormitry and rileling through her belongings. James had successfully persuaded Sirius to help him by saying that he might catch a glimps of some girls getting changed. Remus had been harder to persuade but was begrudingly, stood with his two friends waiting for a girl to go upstairs. There previous attempts at getting up there had led to them sliding back down on there butts. After trying various tricks on the stairs they decided to try the simplest trick going, follow very closely behind a girl as she went up stairs. A theory not yet tryed out.  
"Here goes," wispered James as a first year girl got up and made her towards the dormitory door. Quickly as possible the three boys stealthly followed the young witch. Within a matter of seconds the boys were stood on the landing of the girls dormitory. Smirking at there own brilliance the boys preceded to look for the right the boys found the right room. The wooden door had a plaq nailed to the front that read:  
fifth year, girls dormitory Nightshade, Evans, Cherrytree, and Bones The boys entered the semi circle room slowly, making sure that the room was empty. The room mirriored there own room in the boys dormitory. It had the same fire place in the center of the flat wall. Opiset that wall was four large four poster beds each with dark crimson drapes and matching sheets. At the end of each bed was a trunk with the name of it owner carved onto its lid. Lillys the one emdiatly next to the door on the right. James threw the cloak off and dashed over to her bed side table and started to rake through the draws. Sirius chose to lean against the nearest bedframe, wereas Remus holding tightly onto the cloak.  
"What exactly are you looking for Prongs mate?" quered Sirius.  
"I don't know! A scap bit of parchment with our names wrote on, a diary anything!"  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other as they watched their friend continue to rummage through, poor Lillys things.  
"I really think that enough is enough now James," said Remus, putting on his I am not going to take any shit voice.  
James looked up and was about to make some smart ars remark, when the sound of a group of girls talking started to drift closer the dormitory door. As quick as he could James dropped and rolled under Evans's bed, Remus on the other hand chucked the invisability cloak over his and Sirius heads and climed up into the window next to the fire place.  
"Come on admitte it you think he is cute!" "And you like the attention he gives you all the time!" said the blond haired girl as she flopped down onto the third bed in. She smiled playfully at Lilly who was turning a soft shade of red.  
"Would you guys just drop it please! It was a slip on the toungue, thats it seriously," protested Lilly.  
"Not a chance, we want the scoop on why you have changed your mind all of a shudden," teased Lousia Nightshade as she started to change out of her uniform into her comfortable muggle clothes (her uiform was covered in some kind of potion).  
Lilly sighed as she looked over at the blond, who was nodding along with what her black haired friend had said. Sighing again she decided that the only way that she would get any peace was if she just came out and said it. Lilly turned a darker shade of red with emaressment, it would be the first time she had openly admitted to her feelings. Still at least the person in question was no where to be seen thus saving her from even more humiliation.  
"Ok! ... I do like him! I-I think that he is very attractive and I think he can be quite sweet at times, mostly when he is not acting like a right Jerk off!". Both girls just looked at Lilly like she had spoken a different language. Once the relisation sunk in they started to giggle at their friends little confession.  
"Come on lets go get somthing to eat am starving," chuckled Sarah the blonde witch as she started to lead the way out of the dormitory. Lilly followed leaving Lousia to bring up the rear and close the door.  
As she did so the boys just heard her mutter to herself "Now all we have to do is get you to admitt it to Potter."  
Sirius and Remus through off the invisability cloak and stared at there pale friend as he climed out from underneith Lilly Evans's bed.  
As realisation hit home a small smile started to cross James face. "She really does likes me!" 


End file.
